Jesus Take the Wheel
by Haaaayyles
Summary: Cant think of a title sadly, so review and give me suggestions. Just read it, please. its gonna be good! i can feel it. also its troyella, zekepay, chaylor, jelsi, ryan. uh it will be rated t i guess. dont know. some chapters might be a little more...
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm getting bored with my other story Played, I keep trying to update but it just isn't working out. So for now it will be on hiatus. I've decided to start a new story that was kind of inspired by the song Jesus, Take The Wheel by Carrie Underwood and here is the first chapter I guess.**

**Quick Summary; Gabriella and Troy used to date, one day Gabriella ran away from New Mexico and lived in New York for two years.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a long drive from New York to New Mexico, and conditions were bad. Gabriella Montez was on her way back home for Christmas; only her parents knew she was coming. Sadly, she hadn't talked to anyone since she had run away; her parents didn't even know the whole story. They knew most of it, but she was still keeping the biggest secret from them. She had been pregnant when she'd run away; she's been feeling so guilty for not telling Troy. It would've totally ruined his upcoming basketball career. She knew it wasn't fair to let her precious little Alexis live without a father, but she'd done a hell of job raising her these past two years.

All these thoughts were swirling around her head as she drove towards her home in the icy conditions; suddenly she hit black ice and was spinning in circles. All she could think was how Alexis would never meet her father, how she'd never get to tell Troy how much she loved him and much she'd missed him. She prayed that they would survive, that they'd get to see Troy, and her parents and her friends. She prayed that her daughter would survive if Gabriella didn't. As quickly as it had started it stopped, Gabriella realized that they were in the ditch. Immediately she turned to make sure her baby girl was safe. She cried out in relief when she saw her daughter sleeping soundly, she quickly pulled her daughter out of the car seat and held the little girl to her chest, sobbing tears of joy. Now all they had to do was find a way out of this mess. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and was relieved to see one bar of service. She quickly dialed her parents number, just praying they'd answer..

"Hello Montez Residence, Richard speaking" her father answered

"Daddy, oh my god I'm so happy you answered!" she replied frantically

"Ellie?! What's the matter sweetie, are you okay?" her dad replied

"Daddy I spun out, I'm stuck in a ditch about half an hour outside of Albuquerque. Please come help me, its really really cold." She half cried.

"Oh Gabriella, i'll send someone to help you. Just keep as warm as possible baby" and he hung up to call someone.

With her parents

"Anna, Gabriella spun out on the highway and she's stuck in a ditch. Someone has to go help her" he said quickly to his wife, whilst thinking of someone to save his baby.

"Oh Richard! Who are you gonna call?" she gasped

"I know someone, but we can't tell him he's going to save Gabriella…"

**Who's going to save her? Any ideas?**

**Well first chapter, yay or nay? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this or not. Thanks as always and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a magnificent new year !! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got pretty good feedback on the first chapter, sorry it was a little short. I just wanted to test out the idea first, now I'll work to make them a lot longer =] So here is the next chapter!! **

Ch. 2

Rescuer's point of view

So I get this call from Richard Montez, telling me that someone is stuck on the highway right outside Albuquerque. Why he called me I have no idea, why would I care. Whatever, Richard Montez is a good friend. So he said whoever it was, was just like half hour outside of the city, I wonder who it could be…

Gabriella's Point Of View

So I've been sitting in my car for about 15-20 minutes, Alexis had woken up and was sitting on my lap, it was getting darker and colder so I hoped they'd come and get us soon. Every little noise made me jump and look around but know rescuer came out of the blizzard to save us. They wouldn't be here for a while, maybe a little nap would be nice.

Rescuer's POV

So I finally found the car, so I got out of my car and tapped on the window, no answer…God I really hope they're not dead, great way to help out Richard. It was hard enough getting his trust back again, I think a little bit of him still blames me for his beautiful daughter leaving, my Gabriella leaving. It broke my heart, we were supposed to get married, buy house, start a family… I really thought she loved me. Then out of nowhere she was gone, none of the guys talked to me for months, they thought it was my fault. I'm just glad they finally found it in their hearts to forgive me. It was a hard few months with no one. I kept tapping on the window and I could hear some movement now, I heard the lock pop open so I opened the door and was surprised at who was sitting there.

Gabi's POV

So I heard some tapping on my window so I unlocked the door and my rescuer opened the door, and to my surprise it was not my father, it was Troy Bolton. The man I love more than anything.

"Gabriella? Is that you? What happened? Are you hurt?" he bombarded her with questions as soon as he got over the shock of seeing her again.

" Troy…I'm fine," CRAAP I couldn't let him see Lexi, not like this. I'd just have to keep her eyes hidden, that'd be a dead giveaway, " Thanks for coming to get me"

Troy's POV

He helped her out of the car and noticed she wasn't along. She had a bundle of blankets in her arms and in those blankets was a baby. _Of course she had a baby, she was a beautiful girl, she was probably married and living happily ever after without him. _She still looked exactly as I'd remembered, still breathtakingly beautiful, and she had a baby. Wonderful.

" Gabi, congratulations on the baby! How old?" he asked her, trying to hide his jealously.

"Oh…uhm she's two." She replied uncertainly.

"Can I hold her?" he asked

"Uhhh, sure…she's asleep though so don't wake her." She said as she passed her too him.

Once the baby was in his arms, she slowly opened her eyes. He was about to soothe her back to sleep when he saw her irises. They were the same piercing blue eyes he himself had. He looked up in shock at Gabriella, no freaking way.


End file.
